Comforting Words
by SierraLarson
Summary: Videl gets really nervous before her and Gohans wedding, so Goku comforts her. Note: There's no romance between these two. Slight Gh/Vi at the end.  For Megaminoeien's "Happily Ever After Week" on deviantART.


Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. Akira Toriyama does. And 3 other companies that I don't feel like putting on here. Look at the beginning of any TeamFourStar video and you shall see.

**Comforting Words**

It was a beautiful day in April. The shine was shining, the birds were singing, and...wait a minute, that was so cheesy it's not even funny. Just imagine it as a beautiful spring day. A beautiful spring day in which a wedding was taking place. A wedding between one Son Gohan, and one Videl Satan. And like all couples on their wedding day, they were extremely nervous. But we're just going to focus on one of them.

Videl stood in front of a long mirror, looking at her wedding dress. Now, normally she wouldn't have wanted to wear a dress like this; with the dress being all poofy (especially the shoulders), but this was the dress her mother wore on HER wedding day, so of course she was going to wear it. And even though it wasn't in her tastes, she still liked it. Besides, wedding dresses are supposed to be big, or else it was just a normal white dress. She continued to look herself over, then she looked at the clock, which said 1:00 pm. She sighed, the wedding (or service, what ever you want to call it) was supposed to start at 2:00 pm, and to be honest, she just wanted this day to be done with. She wanted to hurry up and get married, before she talked herself out of going. Before she convinced herself that she wasn't ready for this, and that maybe Gohan had proposed because she had hinted a couple of times (more like twenty) that she wanted to get married. 'Maybe he just proposed to me out of pity.' she thought. 'Maybe he didn't want to propose, but did it because I wanted him to. What if he just wanted to stay boyfriend and girlfriend, and didn't want to take the next step?' She felt some tears form in her eyes. 'But he had said that he wanted to get married too, but what if he was just telling me what I wanted to hear?' She continued to dwell on her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. She turned her head towards the partially opened door and saw Goku peeking in, smiling. "Hey, Videl!" he said in his usual cheery manner. "How are you? Are you excited?"

Videl chuckled, "I guess you could say that." she said, trying to sound normal. But that didn't fool Goku, he could tell that something was wrong. He walked in and said, "Are you ok?"

Videl nodded, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I could tell from your voice, and your eyes are wet, which obviously means that you were crying."

Videls eyes widened as she reached up and wiped her eyes. "Don't worry about me, I just put too much eye drops in."

Goku looked at her, concerned about her. "Are you sure? You can tell me if anything's wrong. I won't tell anybody if you do."

Videl looked up at him sighed, and said, "I'm just scared is all." She looked down, "I mean, what if we're not ready to get married?"

Goku chuckled and placed a comforting hands on her shoulder, "Trust me, you two are more than ready to get married. I mean, you guys have been together for a couple of years now! It's about time you two got married!"

Videl looked back up at him, "But what if we're not meant to be together? What if Gohan's supposed to be with someone that's not me?"

Goku cocked his head to the side, "Like who?"

"I don't know," Videl sighed, "Maybe someone who's more girly, more nicer, and more pretty than I am."

Goku chuckled, "First of all, I don't think Gohan cares that you're not as girly as other girls. Second, I think you're pretty nice. And you're definitely a lot nicer than Chi Chi is. And third, I think you look pretty. Besides, looks don't matter when it comes to love. If Chi Chi dressed in boys clothes all of the time and didn't do her hair, it wouldn't matter to me. I would still love her, and still think that she looks beautiful."

Videls eyes started to water, "But what if he doesn't want to get married?"

Goku hugged her, to which she hugged back. "Why would you think that he doesn't want to get married? I mean, he _did_ propose." Goku asked.

"I know, but before he did, I kind of hinted that I wanted to get married, so maybe he just proposed out of pity or something." She sniffled, "I don't want him to go through with this if he doesn't want to. But at the same time, I would be heartbroken if he didn't..."

Goku smiled, "He wants to do this; don't worry. He's wanted to do this for awhile, but was just too nervous."

Videl looked up at him, "Are you sure? How do you know?"

Goku chuckled, "He talks with me about you a lot."

"And you're sure that he does?"

Goku nodded, "Mhmm."

Videl smiled and gave him a quick squeeze, "Thanks." then she let go.

Goku put his hand behind his head and looked confused, "For what?"

"For making me feel better." 

"Oh. Well you're welcome."

Videl wiped her tears away, "You know, Goku, I've always thought of you like a second dad."

Goku smiled at her, "And you're kind of like the daughter I never had."

It was then that they heard a knock at the door. They both looked towards the door to find Hercule there. "The wedding's going to start in eight minutes. Are you almost ready?" he said. Then he noticed that his daughters mascara had been running, "Um, sweetie? Are you alright?" he said worriedly.

Videl nodded.

"Are you sure? Because it looks like your mascara was running. Were you crying?"

Videl looked at her dad and sighed, "I guess you could say that I was having pre-wedding jitters."

"Ah, ok." Hercule said. He remembered how his wife got scared at their wedding. But everything turned out fine in the end. "Don't worry, sweetie. It'll be alright. Once you get up the aisle, you won't be so scared anymore."

Videl smiled at him. Then she realized that she had to redo her make-up! And she only had eight minutes! "Crap!" Videl said, getting a cloth that was in Bulmas cosmetic bag, wetting it down with water from a water bottle, then started wiping away her make-up. (Except for the lipstick.)

Goku and Hercule chuckled as they watched her.

Soon she finished reapplying her make-up and look at her dad and Goku. "Is it good?" she said.

Hercule nodded while Goku said, "That was fast!"

Videl chuckled, "I'm good at doing it quickly."

Hercule looked at his watch then looked at Videl, "C'mon, Videl. The wedding's going to start."

Videl gulped and nodded, "Right." She took his awaiting arm and started heading out the door, but not before sending a smile towards Goku. Goku smiled back at her and quickly ran out the door, down the hall, and into his seat next to Chi Chi. 

"Finally!" Chi Chi whispered, "Where were you? The wedding's about to start any minute!"

"I was visiting Videl." Goku answered.

"Wh-" Chi Chi started to say, but was cut off by an organ playing, signaling the beginning of the wedding. (A/N: They play an organ, right? That, or a piano. Not sure.)

The doors opened to reveal Hercule and a beautiful looking Videl.

Gohan, who was standing at the end of the aisle, just stared at Videl. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. But could you blame him? Here was the most beautiful girl in the world, looking a whole lot more beautiful than she normally does. He smiled; he couldn't wait to say "I do.".

As they walked down the aisle, Videl looked at the ground with a small blush on her face. Everyone was staring at her, which made her pretty nervous. She looked up at Gohan and smiled. She watched as he gave a reassuring smile back. Any nervousness she had melted away, knowing that everything was going to be alright, as long as he was there. They stared into each others eyes as her and Hercule reached the end. Hercule let go of Videls arm and said to Gohan, "Take good care of her."

Gohan smiled at him, "Don't worry; I will."

And from then on, the wedding proceeded as a usual wedding would.

"You may kiss the bride." the priest said.

Doing what the priest said, Gohan wrapped his arms around Videls waist, and kissed her.

Goku smiled at the scene. He was glad that his son had found somebody to love, and who loved him back. Especially such a kind one like Videl.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**You know, I've tried looking for a fic with Goku and Videl just talking, but I can't seem to find one. Any one-shots usually include romance. So yeah, I kind of wanted to make one like this.**

**And also, this is another story for Megaminoeien's "Happily Ever After Week" on deviantART.**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**(A not-so-serious ending)**

**This is what I typed when I was thinking of something for Goku to say:**

Videl chuckled, "I guess you could say that." she said, trying to sound normal. But that didn't fool Goku, he could tell that something was wrong. He walked in and said, "Nice place you got here. It would be bad if something were to happen to it..." Just then, Videl saw Goku turn into a green thing with no arms (with some funny looking legs). He then exploded, killing everyone in the church. The end! ^_^

Videl snapped out of her daydream. She had been playing too much Minecraft lately...

**Ah, Minecraft. You and your little squared cubes and creatures... XD**


End file.
